Kaien Sachiyo
thumb|188px|Kaien by Rona ;* Sachiyo Kaien (さちよかいえね, Po polsku Sacijo Kajen) zwany także Miś-Pushupek, Ruszoffym, Kłulikiem i Mr. Pink to młody mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku pieczętujący aktualnie miejsce pierwszego oficera ósmej dywizji przynależącej do Gotei 13. Jeden z najlepszych adeptów demonicznej magii oraz jedyna osoba potrafiąca dorównać w piciu swojemu Kapitanowi. Informacje ogólne Kaien jest wesołym i radosnym bożkiem wyglądającym na około 30lat, stara się być jak najbardziej widziany i rozchwytywany szczególnie przez stada pięknych kobiet. Jego marzeniem jest odnaleźć All Blue i zostać Królem Piratów.. kurde to nie ta bajka. Z pozory wyglądający na kompletnego kretyna posiada wysoką inteligencje oraz pewny instynkt który nie zawiódł go jeszcze ani razu. Sachiyo posiada srebrno-białe włosy przez co jest niemal podobny do swojego brata Kapitana 10 dywizji, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Twierdzi jednak, że nie są oni typem prawdziwego rodzeństwa lecz nigdy nie odwrócił by się do niego plecami. Jego ulubioną potrawą są kulki ryżowe zwane potocznie Onigiri i pikantne potrawy. Jego ulubionymi osobami są Eiichiro Oda i Burakku Starr, a najbardziej podziwia Yamamoto Genryuusai. Czuje się najpewniej w pobliżu nagich lub skąpo ubranych kobiet, o nienaturalnie dużych piersiach. Historia Kaien pochodzi z 69 okręgu Rukongai. Wychowywał się tam jako sierota i żeby przetrwać kradł z kolegami wodę (podstawowa żywność istoty składającej się tylko z reiatsu). Pewnego dnia spotkał Yonsuna, który pomogła mu w kradzieży. Zaprzyjaźnili się i odkryli, że dysponują siłami duchowymi. Z czasem, aby wieść lepsze życie, postanowili udać się do azylu dusz i stać się potężnymii Shinigami. thumb|left|190px|Trening fechtunku w Akademii Kaien oraz Yonsun byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, do czasu pewnego wydarzenia przez które został on niemalże zabity i przemieniony w pięcioletnie dziecko przez utratą oraz zachwianie energii duchowej. Stracił on także całkowicie swoją pamięć jak i to co wydarzyło się tego felernego dnia, dzięki czemu mógł zacząć nowe życie wraz z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Kaien dostał się do najlepszej klasy w akademii shinigami. Bardzo dobrze radził sobie z mieczem, jednak nie tak dobrze jak z Kidou. Gdy Yonsun została wyrzucony z akademii ich kontakty zanikły. Po ukończeniu akademii, Sashiyo trafił do 5 przewodzonego przez słynnego teraźniejszego Vaizarda Hirako Shinji, po czym kilka lat po zniknięciu swojego Taishou w niewiadomych okolicznościach został przeniesiony do 10 dywizji. Ostatecznie został przydzielony do 8 dywizji gdzie objął stanowisko pierwszego oficera. Plot BĘDZIE PÓŹNIEJ!!! Zanpakutou Zanpakutou Kaien'a nazywa się Nanahara. Ma on postać Ryuu (Lodowego Smoka). Nanahara kocha pokój tak jak i jego właściciel. 'Shi-kai' Shikai Kaien'a nie polega na zmianie kształtu katany. Przywołuje je słowami: Unari, Nanahara!' '(Ugryź/Ukąś Nanahana). Miecz wydłuża się lekko oraz zaczynają się na nim gromadzić drobinki wody i lodu. Dodatkowo z rękojeść wysuwa się nieskończenie długi oraz bardzo wytrzymały łańcuch zakończony płatkiem śniegu, który podczas kontaktu z celem zamraża go. W tej formie Kaien mógł sukcesywnie wykonać maksymalnie 4 ataki wykorzystawszy zgromadzoną w atmosferze wodę i drobinki zgromadzonego na ostrzu lodu. 'Ban-kai' Bankai Nanahana to Gyouketsu no Nanahara (Lodowa Smocza Bogini). Jego Bankai kształtem przypomina lodową powłokę niebieskiego smoka. Ostrze miecza przeszywa lodowata smuga, oręż wydłuża się nieznacznie na wzór No-dachi. Ręce i nogi zostają pokryte lodowymi smoczymi łapskami, a z dolnych pleców wysuwa się długi ostro zakończony ogon. Dodatkowym atakiem Nanahana w tej formie jest Gyou No Nanahana ("Taniec Księżniczki"). Jest to forma przejęcia ciała dzięki której Kaien staje się dziesięciokrotnie szybszy oraz silniejszy, niestety zużywa on duże pokłady reatsu i nie może być nadmiernie używany.osiągnięte Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: '''Kaien należał do najmłodszych i chyba najbardziej uzdolnionych adeptów. Pierwszego dnia gdy dołączył do Shinigami Akademii uzyskał maksymalny wynik na egzaminach, uważał to jednak za wielki fart. Jego talent pozwolił mu na bezproblemowe ukończenie szkolenia. '''Expert Swordsmanship: Kaien był uzdolnionym szermierzem, było to ukazane podczas wielu misji jak i pomocy w treningach nowych dywizjonistów przyjmowanych do oddziału. Enhanced Durability: '''Pomimo swojego wątłego i często zapitego wyglądu, Kaien jest dość wytrzymały co zademonstrował podczas swojego spotkania z legendarnym pierwszym na forum Vasto Lorde. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Cechuje go duża siła dzięki czemu jest zdolny stoczyć nie jedną zaciekłą walkę. '''Flash Step Expert: '''Kaien pokazał nie raz swoje umiejętność błyskawicznych kroków, dzięki którym udało mu się wykaraskać z najgorszych opresji. '''Kidou Expert: '''Szczególnie podczas zagorzałej walki, Kaien pokazał swoje umiejętność w posługiwaniu się demoniczną magią. Jest zdolny do wykonania średniej klasy kidou bez wymawiania inkantacji. Jego umiejętność posługiwania się Hadou sięgają 7 kręgu, oraz Bakudou sięgającego 6 kręgu. '''High Spiritual Energy: Po otrzymaniu stopnia oficera, Kaien ewoluowało zwiększając swoje pokłady reatsu. Pomimo iż nawet za czasów akademii jego energia duchowa pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sachiyo nie raz pokazał na co go stać bez użycia swojego pogromcy dusz, w większość przypadków były to jednak same treningi z niedoświadczonymi wojownikami. ---- Category:Characters Category:Movie Only Characters Category:Female